This invention relates to an aircraft landing gear and, more particularly, to a three-wheeled landing gear assembly wherein the wheels are disposed in a triangular array. The three-wheel landing gears of this invention can be constructed so as to be comparable to conventional two-wheel landing gears in size, weight and blow-out safety, and yet capable of bearing substantially greater loads. The landing gears of this invention can therefore be incorporated into existing or "stretched" aircraft designs to provide a larger "footprint" and to accommodate higher operating weights without requiring extensive redesign of wing and/or wheel well structures.